Returning To The House Of Mouse
by gman5846
Summary: In This Story. Courtney & Duncan Both Return To The House Of Mouse! We'll They Get There On Time? And Will They Invite Lindsay & Tyler Too? Enjoy! Special Appearence By Dr. Strange. House Of Mouse Belongs To Disney Total Drama Belongs To Teletoon And Dr. Strange Belongs To Marvel
1. Chapter 1

Mike: And Now, The Mouse Who's Been Entertaining Everyone For 91 Years, Mickeeeeeey Moooooouse!

Mickey: (laughs) Hey Everybody! And Welcome To The Show! We Are Gonna Have A Great Show For You Tonight, A Special Appearance By Dr. Strange And Our Performers, O'Malley And The Alley- (Phone Rings) Hold On.. (Answers On FaceTime) Hello? Uh.. Can We Show Them On The Screen Please?

Duncan: Hi Mickey!

(Audience Cheers & Claps)

Mickey: Wow! It's Courtney & Duncan Ladies & Gentleman!

(They Both Wave To Everyone)

Mickey: How Are You Guys Doing?

Courtney: We're Doing Great! But Where's Minnie?

Minnie: Coming! (Comes To The Stage) (laughs) Hi Courtney & Duncan! What's Up?

Duncan: Everything's Going Great With Us, Last Week We Went To A Ball Hosted By Chris Mclean. Even Lindsay & Tyler Showed Up!

Mickey: Do You Have Any Photos Of It?

Courtney: We Sure Do! (Shows Photos With Her Embracing Duncan In The Balcony)

(Audience Aw's)

Minnie: (Tears Up) Wow! *sniff* That's So Sweet!

Mickey: What About Any Photos With Lindsay & Tyler?

(Duncan Shows Photo With Courtney & Lindsay Hugging In A Pose)

(Audience Oohs)

Mickey: Wow, They Became New BFFS?

Duncan: Yes They Are.

Courtney: Here's More! (Shows Photo With Her, Lindsay, Duncan, & Tyler In A Selfie, And Another In A Group Shot All 4 Together)

Minnie: Wow! That's Some Great Photos From The Ball! (laughs)

Courtney: Thanks! Before We Tell You Something Special, What Happened To Pete?

Mickey: (laughs) He Got Arrested For Stealing A Car.

Duncan: Wow, He Deserved It!

Minnie: Now Can You Tell Us Something Special?

Courtney: Ok, During The Ball, We Were Having A Fun Time, Me & Duncan Were Having The Best Night Of Our Lives And.. (Shows Ring On Her Finger)

Both: WE'RE ENGAGED!

(Audience Cheers & Claps Loudly)

Mickey: HOT DOG! (laughs) Congratulations!

Minnie: (Tears Up) Oh! I'm So Proud Of The Both Of You!

Courtney: Thanks Mickey & Minnie! We'll Be Here In A Couple Of Minutes So Stay Tuned For That!

Mickey: Actually Dr. Strange Is Gonna Be On The Show Tonight, So When He Comes, I'll FaceTime You Guys Again, Ok?

Duncan: Dr. Strange? Wow! That's Gonna Be Awesome! Tell Goofy We Said Hi To Him Alright? Where Is He?

Minnie: He's Cooking Some Roasted Turkey For Donald.

Courtney: Oh! Ok! See You Soon Mickey & Minnie!

Mickey: Bye! Courtney & Duncan Ladies & Gentleman!

(Audience Cheers & Claps)

Mickey: (Hangs Up On Them) (laughs) Wow! Wasn't It Awesome That They Got Engaged?

Audience: YES!

Mickey: (laughs) I Agree With That! Now Let's Go To Our First Cartoon Of The Night!

(Flipperboobootosis Plays On The Screen)

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

(Flipperboobootosis Ends & Everyone Claps & Cheers)

Mickey: Boy, That Flipperboobootosis Was Really Disgusting And Painful! (laughs) Anyways, Let's Give It Up For Clarabelle Cow, For The Word On The Street!

(Audience Claps & Cheers)

Clarabelle: Thanks Mick! The Word On The Street Is, Dr. Strange We'll Be Here In A Few Minutes, Unfortunately. He's Stuck In Traffic..

(Shows Dr. Strange In Some Traffic)

Dr Strange: Come On! When Does This Traffic End?!

(Cuts To A Scene In The House Of Mouse)

Clarabelle: And Also, Avengers Endgame Will Be Coming On DVD & BluRay Next Week!

(Audience Claps & Cheers)

Mickey: WOW! (laughs) That's Gonna Be Awesome!

Clarabelle: It Sure It Mick! And I Promise That I'm Not Gonna Spoil The Movie!

Mickey: Yes, Don't Spoil It For The Ones That Didn't See It.

Clarabelle: Yes Sir! Back To You!

Mickey: Ok Everybody, Dr. Strange Is Still In Some Traffic, But Don't Worry! They'll Bring Courtney & Duncan Here To Visit! Anyways Here's A Donald Cartoon!

(Donald's Dynamite: Bowling Plays On The Screen)

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

(Donald's Dynamite: Bowling Ends & Everyone Claps & Cheers)

Mickey: Too Bad That Donald Didn't Get A 300, But He Sure Got A Split! (laughs) Anyways, I Just Received Word That Dr. Strange Is Coming Right Now! So Ladies & Gentleman, You've Seen Him From The 1st Movie, Avengers Infinity War & Endgame, And Now He'll Be Returning In Dr. Strange 2 In The Multiverse Of Madness. Ladies & Gentleman, Dr. Stephen Strange!

(Audience Claps & Cheers)

Dr. Strange: (Comes To The Stage) Hello Everyone! Yes, The Traffic Was So Long! How Are You Doing Mickey?

Mickey: I'm Doing Good! Anyways Courtney & Duncan Are Coming For A Visit, So Can You Send Them Over For Me Please?

Dr. Strange: Sure.

Mickey: But First I Have To Call Them. (Calls Them On FaceTime)

Dr. Strange: Ok.

Courtney: Hello?

Mickey: Hi Courtney! What's Up? Where's Duncan?

Courtney: He's Getting Changed So We Can Visit You Guys, Hold On. Hey Duncan! Mickey's Facetiming Us!

Duncan: (Comes Down The Stairs) Hi Mickey! Sorry, I Was Getting Changed.

Mickey: It's Ok! (laughs) We Bought Dr. Strange Over So He Can Make A Portal To Send You Guys There!

Courtney: Oh Really? That's Awesome! We're Ready To Go! So Count Through 5 To Send Us Here, Alright?

Mickey: (laughs) Ok! When I Count Through 5, Dr. Strange Will Send Them To The House Of Mouse, Ok?

Dr. Strange: Yes Sir!

Mickey: Ok Everybody Ready?

Audience: Yes!

Mickey: (laughs) Ok, Let's Start In..

Everybody: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! (Dr. Strange Makes A Portal To Send Courtney & Duncan Here)

Duncan; Whoa!

Courtney: (Screams)

(They Hit The Ground & Arrive)

(Audience Claps & Cheers)

Mickey: Courtney & Duncan Ladies & Gentleman!

(They Both Wave To Everyone)

Duncan: Dr. Strange, One More Thing, Can You Send Lindsay & Tyler For Us?

Dr. Strange: Ok, (Sends Lindsay & Tyler To The House Of Mouse)

Lindsay: What's Going On?

Tyler: I Don't Know, But We Are Going To A Familiar Place..

(They Both Hit The Ground)

(Audience Claps & Cheers)

Mickey: Lindsay & Tyler Ladies & Gentleman!

(Audience Claps & Cheers)

(They Both Waved Nervously)

Minnie: (Comes To The Stage) (laughs) Wow! More Special Guests Mickey? That's Amazing! And It's So Nice To See You Again Courtney & Duncan!

Courtney: (Gives Minnie A Hug) Nice To See You Too Again Minnie.

Minnie: (Pulls Away) So, When's The Wedding For The Both Of You?

Duncan: During The Holidays. So Can We Throw It Here?

Mickey: (laughs) Of Course!

Courtney: Thanks Mickey!

Mickey: You're Welcome! (laughs) Anyways Lindsay & Tyler! Welcome To The House Of Mouse!

Lindsay: So, Is That The House Of Mouse?

Minnie: Yes Indeed! Dr. Strange Just Sent You Guys There!

Dr. Strange: Yes, I Sure Did!

Tyler: Wow, It Feels Awesome To Be Here At The House Of Mouse! By The Way, Where Are We Seated?

Mickey: Right Here! (Points At Table Next To Iago & Abu)

Lindsay: Who Are Those Animals?

Minnie: That's Abu & Iago From Aladdin, Be Grateful For Your Seats Ok?

Lindsay: (sighs) Ok.. (They Both Walk To Their Seats)

Iago: Wow, Lindsay! I'm Such A Big Fan Of Your Work! Can I Have Your Autograph? (Shows Picture Of Her In Episode 1 Of All-Stars)

Lindsay: Sure! (Signs Paper)

Iago: Thanks! Wonder How Jafar Would Feel About This. I'm Definitely Hanging This Up In My Room When I Get Home! Thanks!

Lindsay: No Problem! (Kisses Him On The Cheek)

Iago: Wow.. (Faints)

Tyler: That Was Nice Of You Lindsay!

Lindsay: It Sure Was Tyler! (They Both Kissed)

Mickey: Dr. Strange Everyone!

(Audience Claps & Cheers)

Dr. Strange: Thank You Everyone! Hopefully I'll Come Back One Day. (Makes A Portal & Goes Home)

Mickey: And Now Here's A Cartoon Starring-

Courtney: Wait! Where Are We Seated?

Mickey: Oh Right! I Forgot! You'll Be Seated Right Here! (Show A Table With No One Around)

Duncan: Ah.. Yes! We Can Finally Be Alone Together!

Minnie: Enjoy Your New Seats!

Courtney & Duncan: Thanks Mickey & Minnie! (They Both Walk To Their Seats)

Minnie: Oh Mickey. That Was So Nice Of You For Bringing Them Back Here! (Kisses Him On The Cheek)

(Audience Aw's)

Mickey: (laughs) Gosh.. Anyways, Like I Was Saying, Here's A Cartoon Starring Me & Minnie!

(Topsy Turvy Town Plays On The Screen)

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

(Topsy Turvy Town Ends & Everyone Claps & Cheers)

Mickey: (laughs) That Topsy Turvy Town Sure Was Crazy! (laughs) Now, Give It Up, For Your Performers, Who Will Sing Come Fly With Us, From The Total Drama Series, My Friends Courtney, Duncan, Lindsay, & Tyler!

(Audience Claps & Cheers & Song Plays)

Courtney: Up!

Duncan: Up!

Lindsay: Up!

Tyler: Up!

Duncan: Sing!

Tyler: Sing!

Lindsay: Sing!

Courtney: Sing!

Lindsay & Tyler: We're Flying.

Courtney & Duncan: And Singing.

All 4: We're Flying & Singing!

Courtney & Duncan: Come Fly With Us! Come Fly With Us!

Lindsay: We've Got A Lot 'O Crazy Tunes To Bust!

Tyler: Come Fly With Us!

Lindsay & Tyler: Come Fly With Us!

Courtney: It's A Pleasure. And A Honor, And A Must.

Duncan: Dudes, This Is Messed, We're Singing In A Club.

Courtney: What Did You Expect? Mickey Told Us To Perform. Ah!

Lindsay: Yeah, But, Guys, We Are Singing In Front Of The Audience!

Courtney: Haven't You Always Wanted To? It Can't Just Be Me!

Duncan: Come Fly With Us!

Courtney & Duncan: Come Fly With Us!

Lindsay: Hey Iago! Join This Performance!

Iago: I'll Try..

(Iago Comes Up Stage)

Iago: They Thought They Could Leave Me And Depart, But This Stoaway's Got This Winning Heart!

Tyler: Come Fly With Us!

Iago: Come Die With Us! Hey Minnie! Why Won't You Join Us?

Minnie: (laughs) Of Course I Will! (Begins Singing) Come Fly With Us!

Courtney & Minnie: Come Sing With Us!

Minnie: Mickey, Do It! Let's Go!

Pumbaa: Timon Sing It! Please Do It!

Timon: Well Fine, Come Fly With Us! Come Fly With Us!

All But Mickey: Come And Fly With Us!

Minnie: Mickey, Please Do It! I'm Begging You!

(Mickey Comes On Stage & Starts Singing)

Mickey: This Sucks!

All: Yeah!

(Audience Claps & Cheers Loudly & Song Ends)

Iago: Thank You For Putting Me Into This Song!

Timon: Don't Forget Me!

Courtney: Duncan, I'm So Proud That We've Did Our Performance With Mickey & Minnie!

Duncan: Yeah! It's Like An Honor To Be Back! (Walks Towards Courtney & Kisses Her & She Kisses Back)

(Audience Aw's)

Lindsay: (Tears Up) It's Like A Dream Come True Tyler, To Be At The House Of Mouse!

Tyler: It Sure Is Lindsay, And It's Great That We Did A Performance With Them, Iago, Timon, Mickey, & Minnie!

Mickey: You Guys, Thanks For Visiting Us Again! Hopefully You'll Come Back Here Soon!

Duncan: No Problem Mickey! Can We Do The Sign Off Again With All Of The People That Performed?

Mickey: Of Course You Can! And Before We Go, I Want To Apologize To O'Malley & The Alleycats, We Ran Out Of Time. But They Will Perform Soon! Anyways, Mike Take Us Outta Here!

Mike: Yes Sir! The House Of Mouse Is Brought To You By, Avengers Infinity War! The Avengers & The Guardians Of The Galaxy Take On The Most Powerful Enemy Thanos! Thanos Has To Collect All 6 Infinity Stones To Snap His Fingers To Kill Half Of The Universe. Will They Stop Him? Or It's Too Late?  
Avengers Infinity War! Available On Blu-Ray, DVD, & Digital! Also Available On Netflix.

Lindsay: Goodbye! (Blows A Kiss)

Iago (Waves) Tally-Ho!

Timon: (Waves) Adios!

Courtney: (Waves) Bye!

Duncan: (Points At The Camera) Check Ya Later!

Tyler: Peace! (Throws Peace Sign)

Mickey: And Also Thanks To Dr. Strange As Our Special Guest!

Mickey & Minnie: See Ya Real Soon!

**The End! Like, & Review!**


End file.
